beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade:Clash Of Steel Chapter 2 Seth's Move
"Seth's Move" 'is the second chapter of the Beyblade fanon series Beyblade:Clash Of Steel. Summary Yujin went to his second day of school and now he is going home. Jonny:Hey Yujin? Yujin:Yeah Jonny. Jonny:Well you see Yujin i'm kind of bad at blading maybe you could teach me some tricks? Yujin:Well Jonny my grandpa is the real blader in me he taught me how to beyblade maybe you could come to my house right now. Jonny:Sure thanks Yujin. *'They arrived at Yujin's Home* Grandpa:Hey Yujin! Jonny (whispering):Is that your grandpa? Yujin (whispering):Yes. Grandpa:I see you brought a new friend with you. Yujin:Yeah grandpa he wants to be a better blader and I was hoping you would teach him. Grandpa:Well it's kind of hard but i'll try. Jonny:Thank you grandpa. Grandpa:Now to begin your training you must have sleepless nights. Jonny (panicked):Piece of cake. Grandpa:With an attitude like that you may not be worth my time. Jonny:Yujin please help me convince him. Yujin (laughing):That's just his personality grandpa. *a week later* Jonny (snoozing) Grandpa:Wake upppp!!! Jonny:Aaah! Grandpa:Your final test will be to battle Yujin. Jonny (sleepy):Okayyy... Knock,knock Yujin:I'll get the door grandpa. Yujin:Oh hi Aisha and Devon i'm about to beybattle Jonny for his final test. Aisha:Hi Yujin we came to see how Jonny is doing. Grandpa:Ready 3,2,1 Let it Ripppp!!! Yujin:Go Shining Dragon Jonny:Go Fire Elf! Yujin:Shining Dragon Lu'mine'scen'ce Beam! Jonny:Fire Elf Attack! Yujin: Now Shining Dragon T:D Ray Of Light Grandpa:Unbelievable it's a tie. Then suddenly someone opens the door and slams it open* Jonny,Yujin,Devon and Aisha:Kane??? Jonny:What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be running your fancy company called the Kane Co. Seth:Let it Rippp!!,Go Pacific Leviathan S:D. Yujin and Jonny:Oh no our beys!!! Devon:Who do you think you are just coming here and interrupt us. Seth:A blader like Yujin and Jonny. Seth:Retrieve Leviathan! Jonny:You wanna fight pal. Seth:No way i'm too fancy. Jonny:You wanna beybattle me. Yujin:No don't do it Jonny. Seth:Listen to your friend you amateur I have more of a challenge battling a rock. Jonny:Now you've crossed the line pal. Seth:You're not a match against me. Jonny:Then prove it. Seth:You better calm down,I came here to talk to Yujin about his legendary bey. Yujin (shows shining dragon):Oh this bey. Seth (gazing the bey):I'll give you a lesson about the 8 Legendary Bey's powers.I'll pay you a 3 million dollars. Jonny,Devon,Aisha,Grandpa and Yujin (excited) Yujin:Thanks but no thanks. Seth,Devon,Aisha,Jonny and Grandpa (Shocked) Seth:Fine whatever. (he leaves and slams the door. Jonny:Aaah Yujin why didn't you accept his offer. Devon and Aisha:Yeah Yujin why didn't you? Yujin:Because this bey is worth more than money it has my heart and soul in it. Grandpa (smiles) Yujin (continues):My grandpa found it in an ancient Egyptian tomb. *at Kane's limo Seth:I'll do anything to have Shining Dragon.Anything! (laughs) *in Coral Avenue (Yujin's adress street)* Robed Guy:Master we've located two legendary beys. Robed Master:Perfect but let's wait for a while to attack.